1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a composition for a hot melt-type white traffic paint having improved flowability at painting.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Previously, a hot melt-type white traffic paint composition has been produced by blending a filler such as titanium oxide, glass beads, calcium carbonate, zinc flower or fragmented stone and a binder resin such as a rosin-modified resin or a hydrocarbon resin or a plasticizer such as a vegetable oil-modified alkyd, polybutene or a mineral oil. However, the rosin-modified resin used as a binder resin has the defect of being unable to meet increasing demands because it consists mainly of a natural material. On the other hand, the hydrocarbon resin, represented by petroleum resins, when titanium oxide is added thereto (which is essential for the preparation of a white paint) has very poor melt flowability. Accordingly, steady availability at low cost has not been fully possible. Attempts have been made to improve flowability by using an additive such as stearyl alcohol or lead naphthenate, but have not proved satisfactory. Rather, the result has been a loss of whiteness or an increase of viscosity.